The Samurai King's Bride
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: Sasuke, a mere samurai. Sakura, Hime of the Leaf. And, of course, Naruto being a troublemaker. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Phew! My first fic ever re-posted. I really love this fic even if it took me four years to rewrite it. **

**I'd love to know if you liked it/hate it or just drop a hi. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

It was midnight in an insolent street of Konoha. The slapping of flesh and clashing of swords could be heard through the night air. In the middle of the street five samurai stood, not even a scratch on them. Eight bodies were scattered across the dirt. The one closest to them hadn't left the world yet. His side was crushed and he was coughing up blood repeatedly. Painfully, he lifted his head, only to meet with a shocking yellow head. His black eyes met the piercing blue of his killer. A foreigner? His master had to know about this.

"Who are you? Why... block us?" He wheezed.

The other four locked their gazes on him and he felt himself shiver. The foreigner's eyes darkened several shades, closing in to black. Trying not to show he was terrified he suppressed another

shiver.

"We got a clueless one here, boys" He spoke in... Japanese? He chuckled darkly. "I'll give you a hint, hmm? We prevent the snake's scums from comin' our way." The man was shocked.

"You are the princess's people?" He nearly choked. The blond grinned.

"That's right!" He chirped.

"But... but how..?" He choked, this time on his own blood. It had reached his lungs. He died instantly. Shaking his head at the man's foolishness, he kept his grin. Only now his eyes were glinting

strangely, giving his handsome face an eerie feeling.

"Right, let's get these cuties out of here before things get ugly." Burning the corpses they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Some meters away a man clad in black let out a bored sigh. Standing on a rooftop he had watched the exchange between the snake's men and Konoha's top samurai. After weighing his choices he too left in a blink of an eye, blackened ashes left behind.

Somewhere else the man with the blue eyes chuckled darkly. He was sat on a throne, alone. The light above him illuminated his blonde hair and darkened his eyes. Releasing the low ponytail his hair fell to his shoulder blades.

"He also sent some today." Suddenly four men appeared in the room and seated themselves on the round table. Each had a different expression on their young faces. Noticing one of his men seemed troubled he addressed him.

"Gaara do you have something to share?" The red head nodded his head. "Trouble has arisen in my home and I am called to fulfil my duty. Something involving marriage and the throne. Apparently I'm the heir not Kankuro." The blond sighed.

"I'll say good luck with that." He grinned. The others smiled and congratulated their comrade. "Right then you can go, we'll keep in touch." The red-head nodded.

"Don't be surprised if there is an alliance treaty to be signed."

"Of course."

"Then I shall take my leave." The man left the room.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, we have to make this quick. Now that Gaara has left they will be slower to kill. He sends every month and each time they get tougher, their number greater. If we don't stop this from the source its gonna kill us all."

"We need more people. But none of the others have reached Gaara's level, their not even close to Iruka's yet." Their heads snapped up when the door slammed open to reveal a frightened boy.

"Naruto-sama there's trouble. There is a man invading our HQ." Alarmed the men drew their swords.

"Where is he?"

"Here." A cold masculine voice spoke from the doorway. A tall figure cloaked in black was all they could see.

"You won't be needing those dobe." He stepped into the light and Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke?" He was shocked but he quickly got over it and let out a happy cry.

"Teme!" Naruto slid his katana in its case and let out a barking laugh. The man in black just chuckled in response.

"You guys go to sleep I'll speak to him."

"Understood." The men, albeit reluctant, left taking the boy with them. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to sit as he did so himself.

"I see you are the ruler of this land. Although I doubt you have a betrothed." The blond smirked.

"I don't. Yet." Sasuke pointedly avoided the younger man's cheesy grin.

"The previous king's letter was very urgent."

"Ah, yes. King Kizashi entrusted me with the contents. Kizashi-sama is still protecting them even after he passed away. I guess he wanted someone to look after them." '_But why me?_ ' He didn't even know who he would be protecting. Who would entrust a stranger to look after a very important person in their lives? Sasuke couldn't solve the mystery that was the former Fire King. Naruto, though, recalled every single line of the short, important parchment that had been sent to him right after the King 'died'.

_Naruto,_

_I will keep this simple. I will disappear for sometime. I cannot tell you where I am going for someone is after me and thus my family is in danger. Therefore a highly talented and trusted individual is to arrive and protect my family. Do not tell him of his mission. I know you will find a way. This person is crucial for the protection of my daughter. You might remember him. I enlisted him to help you with your duties. Your duty is of the uttermost importance, Naruto. You shall take over for me. Please just do as I ask of you..._

_Sincerely and forever grateful, _

_Kizashi_

"We will discuss this tomorrow. In the meantime I'll immediately put you on guard duty." Sasuke almost groaned. _'Seriously? Guard duty?'_ He was way above that.

"But its not any guard duty, teme. You will be the princess's personal guard." Sasuke did groan this time.

"Great. I'll be babysitting."

"Not even close. Sakura-chan is our age."

"That's not any better dobe." _Fangirls_. He suppressed a shiver. Naruto, correctly guessing the man's thoughts, crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"Sakura-chan is not like that, she is smart, she won't be anyone's fangirl."

"We'll see about that." Naruto scowled.

"Anyway" he said as he stood up "follow me. I'll lead you to your room."

"Hn."

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Sasuke as he looked at the position of the sun. It had to be around six. Just as he placed his katana on his left hip Naruto came in and dragged him to god knows where, all the while spouting nonsense. Irritated, Sasuke interrupted the blonde's blabbering.

"Where are we going dobe?"

"To see the princess." Just then he noticed that they were heading to the main quarters of the royal family.

"We've just passed mine and the former queen's quarters. Mebuki-sama resigned from the throne once the king passed away. She currently lives in the border with the Demon country."

While walking they encountered a petite woman with long dark hair and silver eyes. She bowed at them. The woman had to crane her neck to look directly to the blue that haunted her dreams. Naruto had a staggering height and he was built. The girl, on the other hand, was petite with cute features. But they looked good together.

"Teme this is Hinata Hyuga. She is the princess in the land of Tea. Hina-hime this is Sasuke Uchiha. He will be replacing Gaara." The woman smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." She spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Pleased to meet you too Hinata-san. Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san then." She turned to Naruto again. Sasuke was surprised the dobe got along with such a shy person. But then again one look at their body language and it was clear they liked -or even loved- each other.

"Teme. Don't space out we gotta go. Bye Hinata."

"Bye." The girl had a slight crestfallen face. The dobe was just so dense at times. Sasuke felt a brotherly need to comfort the girl.

"I'm sure he will notice." He stated awkwardly. Smiling at him she turned and left.

Not wasting time he followed Naruto to a door smaller than the others.

"We are here." And they stepped in. Sasuke was met with one of the plainest rooms he had ever seen. He was taken by surprise since he was expecting a girly room big enough as his apartment. Few things and small knick knacks showed that a girl lived here. Sasuke noticed Naruto sitting on the balls of his feet trying to wake up someone. _'The futon is made out of silk though.'_ He guessed this was the princess's room after all. He heard a strong feminine voice.

"Teme this is Sakura-chan." Sasuke's eyes landed on her and they slightly widened. She was beautiful. Tuning out the dobe's voice he focused on her. Her waist length hair flowed freely and Sasuke noticed with a shock that they had a soft pastel pink color. Sakura. She surely rose up to her name.

Her eyes were large and they were the clearest green. No hints of brown or gray marred them. Her little nose was cute and feminine. However her luscious lips and the womanly curves barely hidden by the kimono, were anything but cute. Her breasts weren't small either. They could fill his hands easily.

She was tall too. The slightly exposed shoulders showed she was built and therefore strong. But her movements didn't show toughness, instead they were graceful and fluid. Pulled out of his musings he stared down at her. Her gorgeous irises were fixed on his onyx ones. She bowed her head slightly as a form of greeting.

"Sakura-chan this is Sasuke Uchiha he will be replacing Gaara." Her head twitched slightly, betraying her surprise.

"Where did Gaara go?"

"Back home, to claim his throne and then get married." She looked up at Sasuke in shock and then quickly composed herself to a slightly aloof expression. He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes though. Was she in love with him? He felt a light tug on his chest but it only lasted a second. She smiled at him but he could see it was a bit tight. And awfully polite. She didn't like him at all.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Her voice was musical. She bowed her head, her luscious locks flowing freely.

"It will be my pleasure to serve you. Though its alright to address me by my given name, princess." He gave her a small smirk knowing it would stir a small flush on her pale face.

"Then I insist you do the same, Sasuke-san." Sasuke swore his pulse sped up when she called him like that.

"Let us go, you must be hungry." They walked on the long hallways stopping every now and then to greet the other servants. Sasuke was surprised to see that there were no guards anywhere. Finally they stepped into the dinning room. The trio sat down on the soft pillows, Naruto on the head, Sasuke and Sakura on the sides. Beside them there was room for at least two others.

Just then four women entered the room in a colourful arrangement. Two blonds and a brunette bowed while a girl with dark hair stood to the side. It was the girl from earlier. The one who was in love with the dobe. Hinata, he recalled. They exchanged a nod and then all four of them sat down besides the princess.

"Let me introduce you. Sasuke-san these are my helpers. First is Ino Yamanka, she takes care of my appearance and etiquette."

"Hey there." He nodded to her and though her words were friendly her gaze was not. It was seductive and inviting. She was pretty alright but instead of lust Sasuke felt nothing but indifference towards her look.

"Next is Tenten, she helps me with my training." The girl with the two buns in her head had brown hair and matching eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Just from her mannerisms and her rather tomboyish style of clothing Sasuke deduced she was a fighter.

"Likewise."

"Then its Temari-san. She is responsible for my health and education."

"Hey." Harsh forest green eyes locked with his and she nodded, her four spiky ponytails following the movement. She was unique. Definitely would be Itachi's type.

"Hi."

"I see you have met Hinata."

"Yes."

"Girls this is Sasuke Uchiha he will be replacing Gaara-san."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Temari-san isn't it about time you go to Suna too?"

"No. I made it clear to my otou-sama that I will not take my position as the princess. Beside, me? A princess? I'd rather make Kankuro do it." The girls giggled merrily and Naruto was chuckling heartily. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards. Sakura had a melodic, unadulterated laugh. Her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled with inner mirth. She truly was beautiful.

When the laughter died down the girls made small talk while Naruto just closed his eyes, as if he was frustrated. Just when he opened his eyes the door slid open to reveal a servant kneeling and then moving aside. The men he saw yesterday night were currently sitting themselves right beside him.

The girls had stopped talking and there was a pregnant silence for a while. He could feel their eyes on him. He turned his own to the blond.

"So guys I hope you remember the teme." They all just nodded. "Teme I don't think you remember them. First is Neji, Hinata's cousin, Shikamaru and Kiba. We used to play a lot together when we were children. Speaking of childhood, teme why did you leave?"

"That night Kizashi-sama asked me to go to his office along with my family. Back then I didn't know why we left for Otto but later my aniki caved in and told me. We were hiding for our clan's sake. Since my dad wasn't of mixed blood, he was a direct heir and that put us in immediate danger. So we decided to leave for a few years until things died down.

A few weeks later my uncle inherited the leadership and we were safe to come back. Okaa-san pressured us to stay a little while longer and just when the new moon rose an urgent letter came from Kizashi-sama asking us to leave for Suna as quickly as possible. When we reached our destination I was informed that I was ordered to go back to Konoha alone while my family stayed behind. Thus I am awaiting further instructions." He gave a pointed glare to their leader. Naruto flinched but decided this wasn't the time to lay his cards down.

"Maa, maa how about I tell you what I know when I have all the answers. In the meantime why don't we eat?" Everyone, curious as they might be, chugged down the delicious food. Sasuke hadn't realized he was so hungry until he ate the first bite.

"Kochisousama." That was Sakura's voice. '_Already?_'

"Sakura-sama you always overdo it with your food. That was a sharing for two people. You'll put on weight." The golden blond scowled.

"I'll leave myself to you, Temari-san. Well then if you excuse me I'll take my leave."

"Then I shall take my leave as well." Sasuke followed her down the wide hallways as she introduced him to more servants. Her soft hair flew lightly as she walked and her slightly swaying hips had him staring. Her round bottom was wrapped nicely by the kimono. Her backside was heaven.

"We have reached the library. Shiho is the librarian. But now that we are expanding this part of the palace I'm thinking that she will need an assistant. I'll ask Temari for it. She's the one with the most knowledge about books. Besides Shiho, that is." Passing by the many doors and turns Sakura continued.

"The palace only has the main house, a restaurant, a library, the servants' quarters and the training grounds. We are heading there right now." They entered a lush, green area with wooden posts and an outdoor dojo. "These are the training grounds. My guards, my retainers and myself train here frequently. In charge here is Lee. Lee, are you in?" A man with a green kimono came running towards them.

Not deeming the situation a threat Sasuke stood to the side. The '_thing in green_' was very close to Sakura and he could feel the tug at his chest again. Only this time it was more powerful. His eye twitched and his hands balled into fists as he saw the guy touching her.

"Your boyfriend?" He practically hissed in anger. Her face flushed lightly and she opened her mouth to retort.

"Please add _'soon to be'_". As soon as the words left Lee's mouth Sasuke relaxed. The wave of relief that hit him was intense. He hadn't know this woman for more than a couple of hours and he was already at her feet.

Kami, he was worse than a hormonal teenager.

"Sakura-san please go out with me." Sakura raised a fine brow.

"Lee how many times have I told you no?" Lee didn't miss a beat.

"One hundred seventy five plus one."

"And as long as you keep asking me I'll keep saying no. Sasuke-san don't mind him. It's always like this." The man stared as if he had noticed him just then and gave Sasuke the best death glare he could master. Sasuke thought he was being glared at by a fly. Yeah that would've been scarier.

"Who is this man Sakura-san? Is he your husband? Are you cheating on me?!" The couple's ears turned red.

"No Lee. He isn't my husband and I'm not cheating on you. We're not even in a relationship. Anyway Sasuke-san is my new guard. He'll be replacing Gaara. Now we have other places to attend to." They left, heading straight to the kitchen. The head cook, a short busty lady, showed him around.

"Feel free to eat anything, anytime. Just let me know." She'd told him.

Just when he was about to follow Sakura she came to him with an excited expression on her delicate face.

"Sasuke-san, we are going to the market to buy today's supplies."

"Is the market into the town?"

"Hai." He'd have to stick close to her then. Exiting the gate they descended the steps.

At nine in the morning the village was buzzing with life. While buying the necessities the princess was crowded by many people. He stayed a foot behind her, her light aroma was teasing him for a while now. But he knew he couldn't act on his feelings. She was a princess. He was just a samurai. It pained him to know that she'd never be his.

They were nearly done with their shopping when a female shout pierced their ears. A woman with wild red hair was restrained by a guard gripping her hair viciously. She spat at him and her slapped her. Sakura's brow twitched and she gave another guard a silent message to take him away.

"Let her go." Sakura spoke calmly with a highly authoritative tone. The guard reluctantly did what he was told and was immediately dragged away. The woman bowed.

"Sakura-sama, my name is Karin."

* * *

**And this is where my first side story begins. You don't have to read any of them if the pairings make uncomfortable. But I'd love it if you do read.  
**

**Like I said please drop a review.**

**Feedback is important to all writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo second chapter! I'm not going to lie I'm excited.**

**Please review. Arigato!**

* * *

She watched Suigetsu and Karin lace their hands together after bidding them goodbye. A sudden fleeting image of her and Sasuke holding hands popped into her mind. She blushed. Ever since this morning he had been manipulating her thoughts without knowing it. Once they were gone the remaining trio huddled close to discuss the new issue.

"That was not necessary Naruto." She reprimanded him. Honestly, for a King, he was still pretty childish.

"But Sakura-chan~ I wanted to drag it out like a mean lead-"

"Naruto..." She hissed. The blonde gulped and, like a wise man, shut his mouth.

"They were telling the truth, Naruto. I could sense it." Sakura said.

"She is right, dobe. If they lied my kekke genkai would've seen it." Sasuke supported. Naruto nodded.

"Right then, let us go back to our tasks." Sakura stood, Sasuke on her trail, continuing her earlier musings. That morning s_he had awoken with a memory of a dream about the man she liked. His straight, red hair were down on his shoulders and his sea-foam green eyes were looking at her with warmth. Of course the real Gaara never let any emotion seen because he didn't h__ave__ any until he came to Konoha and became Naruto's right hand man. Sighing, she rolled over wishing sleep back._

_Her door opened and Naruto's babbling flowed into her room and into her ears. 'Does he always have to be so loud?' She sat up and tried to fix her appearance. Then she realized someone else was in her room. She glanced over Naruto's head and saw a tall man standing on her door. She mouthed to Naruto to introduce him._

_She stood up and looked at him. 'Oh My God.' Was the only thought in her head._

Walking back to her room she was calm, despite her inner turmoil. He was, as always, following her not far behind. She slid-opened her door and was about to step in when his deep, baritone voice cut in.

"Sakura-sama, in case you need anything my room has been transferred across yours." She nodded, absent mindedly biting her plump lower lip.

"Arigato, Sasuke-san. Will you go for lunch later?"

"Hai."

"Can you do me a favour and tell Tsunade-san that I'll take my lunch in my room?"

"I will. Forgive me for asking but are you alright?"

"Hai. I'm just feeling a little under the weather today. It's nothing serious."

He nodded and turned towards the opposite side of the hall. Staring at his retrieving form she marvelled on his height and built. He was a fine specimen of a man but she was still in love with Gaara. Even though she knew she didn't have a chance topped with the fact that he was getting married, she should let go.

But she couldn't. Not yet. She knew that once she let go of Gaara she would immediately fall for the Uchiha.

_He was taller than most men she had seen. His black hair, almost blue, and matching bottomless onyx eyes, straight nose and kissable lips were hard to miss._

'_And apparently hard to forget._' She thought.

'**Why are we thinking so strongly about this man? Yes he is much too handsome and so **_**male**_** but... We just met him this morning.**'

'_Haven't heard of you in a while_.'

'**Yeah, well I was busy mourning over Gaara-kun's leave. But I guess it won't change anything. Now this man is in our way and I say we should get to know him better. Besides we thought about this two seconds ago. We gotta let go, move on.**'

'_You do that I'll just wait a little more._'

'**Your loss.**'

Irritated with her inner she angrily headed to the dojo to let out her frustrations. As she was hitting a dummy with her bare hands she heard a loud thwack. Stealthily, she moved behind another dummy and chanced a glance above it.

There stood Sasuke, his back facing her. She watched as his muscles rippled when he bent down to help Naruto up. The blond left but Sasuke stayed behind claiming he would train alone. And when she thought that this was her chance to sneak out, he turned.

He really was male perfection. His chiselled abs, narrow waist and broad shoulders strangely suited his aristocratic face. His alabaster skin was glistening with sweat and she felt a strange heat between her legs. Sakura watched in fascination as a lucky droplet made it's way painfully slow in his hakama.

He was turning his head when she noticed his hairstyle. It resembled a bird's back or some sort. She was sure that any other man would've grown it out or crawl in a temple, begging kami-sama to change it.

But it looked ridiculously perfect on him. Just like the rest of his anatomy. She bit her lip, keeping her sigh in.

'_Uh-oh._' He was looking around and any minute she would be seen. She ducked her head more and prayed he wouldn't notice her exotic hair colour.

Thankfully she heard his footsteps fade away until she made sure he had left. Then she bolted up and ran to her room. After such fright her legs gave in and she slid against the paper door.

Trying not to think about this god-like man, she fell asleep, head on her knees.

* * *

It was an hour later when she heard someone knocking at her door. She jumped up and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Sakura-sama." '_Oh god. It's Sasuke._' "We are needed at the sitting room."

Frantically she tidied up her room and her own dishevelled appearance. She opened her door and came face to face with his chest. Her inner snickered and brought back the image of his _bare_ chest. She blushed furiously and cursed at her inner in a very un-lady like manner.

He rose a brow, silently questioning her blush, though he found it cute. Blush receding she nodded and quietly led him through the maze of the palace. Once they entered she noticed that everyone was already there. Naruto beckoned them to sit.

"We are going to be attacked by Orochimaru in five moon's time" Murmurs spread like fire amongst the attendants. He raised a hand to silence them.

"A very reliable source has told me that his men aren't ordinary. They're not like us. They are pure anger so talking won't work. However keeping calm will. We will prepare to fight. Nara Shikamaru is in charge of this. Any questions will be directed to him.

Use this available time wisely. I advice all of you to train. When the snake strikes the frog will strike back" Smirks and excitement for a good fight were evident on those present.

"However" Naruto drew their attention once more. "There has been an implication that Sakura-sama and Mebuki-sama will either be harmed or kidnapped. I want extra protection not only to them but also to Sakura-sama's retainers. Understood?"A chorus of 'hai' was heard before Naruto dismissed them. "Shikamaru, Temari stay." Temari sat back down but Shikamaru remained standing.

"Shikamaru, I appointed you as leader. There are no specific details for this, you'll just do what you know best. Dismissed." The man quickly left the room, his mind already reeling with plans. Naruto smirked as he caught Temari glancing longingly at the other man's back.

"Temari-san, you are here because someone needs your help. We will be expanding the library and Sakura-chan recommended you to help Shiho since you have a lot of knowledge in this field.

I would've asked Shikamaru but he is going to be extremely busy. You shall start today. You can go now."

* * *

A couple of days later Sakura was still feeling faint. At least that was what she was telling herself and the people around her. But there was one person that didn't believe her besides herself. Hinata.

The heiress of the tea country, confused by her friends actions went to confront her. She passed by several servants and offered them greetings. She knocked on Sakura's door and was quickly ushered in by a frustrated pinkette.

"Hinata-chan I don't know what to do. He's been in my life, on my mind and now he's in my dreams." Hinata smiled softly and took a seat beside her friend.

"What do you see in those dreams?" Sakura hung her head.

"It's not like I see something with a clear message." Hinata's head cocked to one side in question. "I just see images of Gaara but they're all blurry. And then there's Sasuke... whenever I try to think of Gaara he just erases it all." Hinata just smiled.

"I think you know what they are telling you."

"Ever the dreamer, eh Hina?" She shook her head and stood to escort her friend to the exit.

"Just think about it alright?"

"Yeah, I will."

'**You better. Hinata-chan is right and you know it. And I hate to say it but ****i**** told you so. Besides we have a chance with him.**' '_How so?_' Her inner grinned and then cackled wildly. '**Sit back cuz I've got a plan**.' As she listened to her inner she smiled with enthusiasm and her bright emerald orbs shone with hope.

* * *

**I love Inner Sakura. She's just so... evil. **

**And the ST between my OTP had started. Such a wonderful thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bright and shine like the sun my lovelies! **

**My friend just gave me The Hobbit (the book) and I'm afraid to go to the last chapters that will be in the third movie because I know that would be a huge spoiler.**

**Ignore my rambling and please review. :)**

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura stared as the man turned his head away from the raven haired beauty. She noticed that they had been spending a lot of time together. Maybe she could push them a little... Then they would confess to each other, get married and maybe she would have a niece or a nephew.

"Hey, Naruto, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure Sakura-chan"

"What will happen to Otto when we kill Orochimaru? Who will take over?"

"Now that you've mentioned it I haven't thought about this at all." Sakura bit her lip. It was time.

"How about I recommend someone?"

* * *

He had been walking back to his room after training when an annoying shrill of a voice pierced his ear drum.

"Sasuke-kun!" He didn't turn, or even slow his pace, knowing she would catch up. He grimaced inwardly. He didn't have time for annoying fangirls. He had to be on guard if anyone, especially Sakura, wanted his assistance.

"What?" He bit out irritably. She latched onto his arm and looked at him, batting her eyelashes innocently. (Or that's what she thought.) '_Bitch._' (Is what Sasuke thought.)

"Ne, Sasuke-kun let's go on a walk together." Nobody called him like that except Sakura. He had to see her. He yanked his arm out of her death grip, hissed a 'no' and disappeared. Reappearing, he checked around making sure no one saw him.

"Ah! Teme." '_Great. From one idiot to another._' "I've been searching for you. There's something I'd like to ask of you." Sasuke rose a brow questioning the blond. It was strange of Naruto to ask favors. "When we take over Otto I want you to lead there. Of course the land will be under Konoha's jurisdiction but technically you'll be the overseer there." Surprised that the man had appointed him to such an important position he voiced his concern.

"Why me?" Naruto just smiled.

"Someone highly important recommended you. I thought it over and decided it was the best choice. Do you agree to this?" Sasuke nodded. "Alright! Come on I'll tell you how to be a leader." '_As if I'll listen to you._' Despite being such a knucklehead Naruto was one of the best rulers that ever passed Konoha. Sasuke listened very carefully as the other man went on and on.

"But there are many benefits too. One of them is that you can marry a woman of any royalty." Pink hair, bright green eyes and a dazzling smile flashed into his mind before he smirked.

She was _going_ to be his.

He quickly brushed off Naruto with a lame excuse and sprinted to where he knew Sakura would be. The gardens. He saw her walking down towards a fountain and he mentally braced himself.

"Sakura-sama." Her head snapped up to meet his. He caught a wistful look in her emerald pools before they shone with their usual warmth.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Her head tilted to the side in jester and her lips pouted lightly.

'_Shit._' He just wanted to pull her close and kiss her senseless. Out of instinct, he reached out for her, his hand pushing her against his chest. Her small hands latched on to his haori as she stared up at him wide-eyed. His onyx eyes dark, his jaw set he looked dangerous and determined.

And then he lowered his head. His lips crashed onto hers but she didn't mind; she kissed him back with equal force. He ended the kiss just as suddenly and hugged her closer to him. Confused but careful not to do anything stupid she slowly let her hands rest on his shoulders and her head on the crook of his neck.

Summoning the courage he asked the question that he had decided on the spot. "Sakura." Her head snapped up. Not of the lack of honorific on her name but because he had said her name. Not that he didn't say it before but... This was different; the lack of honorific, the fact that they had just kissed and now they were hugging and ki-

"Marry me." His eyes were absolutely serious and so was his tone of voice. Her widened eyes and lax jaw betrayed her shock.

"Um.. I'm sorry, what?" A bit uneasy now Sasuke glanced up to the sky and then brought his hand to her cheek.

"Sakura, I want us to marry." He watched as realization set in on her beautiful face. Her hand fisted the soft locks on the back of his neck as she brought him down to her level. She stared at him, emerald orbs practically shinning, and then she pecked his lips.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Immediately his eyes softened and took a lighter shade as he kissed her more passionately.

They just stood there in each other's arms, occasionally kissing, savoring the feeling of their deep connection. He kissed her one last time and then slowly led her back inside, his hand on the small of her back lovingly.

* * *

Naruto moved expertly through the slower servants. He stopped only briefly to greet a few people. He was in a hurry to find Sasuke. A letter had arrived especially for him and Naruto was itching to find out what it was. He spotted him talking to Sakura.

_Again. _

Naruto knew he was the one who assigned Sasuke to be Sakura's guard but as far as he knew they spent all day unseparated. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together.

"Teme, I've been searching for you. Hi Sakura-chan." He handed the letter to the dark-haired lad and started talking animatedly to Sakura. He secretly stole a glance at Sasuke. A small smile graced his lips and Naruto wondered what made him happy. He didn't finish his story, effectively convincing Sakura that he needed to get back to work.

Sakura was a little dissapointed she didn't hear the end of it. She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked up surprised. He just smirked at her and led her to their rooms. He looked around, making sure nobody was around, and quickly led her inside his room. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was kissing her feverly. Used to his sudden attacks she followed suit her small hands gripping his soft raven locks. He broke off lightly nipping her chin and jaw.

"My parents are coming." She looked at him and then she worried her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke continued. "I am going to tell them about us. I hope you agree." She quickly responded.

"Of course I do. Your parents have to know, as long as they don't tell the others." Sasuke, inwardly sighed with relief that he wouldn't have to keep a secret from his family. His mother was very persuasive when she wanted to know the truth.

"Will you tell your mother?" Her eyes flashed in a pained look but she flicked her wrist in a negative gesture.

"No. I don't want to. I don't know what she will think." She sat on the soft pillows of his beddings and straightened her kimono so as to not wrinkle it. "Besides she is still mourning. I don't want her to worry of what may happen. When the war is over and things settle down a bit she'll be the first person I tell." He nodded, knowing that Sakura was right. Her mother wasn't good with stressful situations and she worried over the smallest things. So her daughter getting married after the war to a mere samurai, no matter his clan's importance, was definitely an overkill.

Sensing her mood dropping he sat down beside her and closed her into a hug. Softening up she cuddled closer to him, knowing he didn't mind. Somehow she found herself sprawled on the beddings while he hovered above her. His hand stroked her cheek and she pressed onto his palm further, enjoying the affectionate gesture. He rolled to his side hugging her close to him and she responded in kind. Sakura should've been relaxed by now. But something kept gnawing at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" He cracked an eye open.

"Hn?" She glanced at him, biting her lip.

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked and he immediately knew she was talking about his family. Sasuke mulled over her question. His mother would adore her and his father would accept her instantly. He didn't know about Itachi but even if he didn't like her Sasuke would make him stuff it.

"Hn." She smiled. If it was any other person she would've whupped his pompous ass for making Neanderthal noises at her. She was still trying to decipher his limited vocabulary, not that he didn't have an expanded knowledge of their language but being a man of few words he just didn't use it. It took just a grunt, a very uncomforting sound to ease her qualms. She found it quite silly but she decided that as long as said grunt came from Sasuke she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

* * *

The days passed and Sasuke's parents were just a few hours away. Sakura was a little nervous but she didn't let it affect her. Sasuke had left her a while ago to train and she was alone in the gardens. She heard footsteps approaching and she quickly hid herself. There was a chuckle and then a female voice spoke.

"Ara? Fugaku dear I think we're lost." More footsteps. They were moving away from her.

"Don't worry. I got this." '_Fugaku__? Could it be.. Sasuke-__kun's__ family?'_ Her heart skipped. How was she going to introduce herself now? Just pop out of her hiding place like she wasn't standing there while they talked? What would she say? What if they didn't even recognize her? Oh god.. She was freaking out.

'_Sakura_' Her eyes widened, all thoughts ceased and her focus turned to the deep voice she'd recognise anywhere.

"Sakura." Jade clashed with onyx and she was once again lost in the smoky gaze. A fine raven-colored eyebrow rose. His eyes travelled everywhere, still trained on her and it took her a while to pick up some of her sanity. Everytime he looked at her like that..

"Come." She must have stared a little funny at him for he grabbed her hand and took her with him. He led her through the maze of the gardens, knowing the route by heart. Sakura felt warmth course through her. Whenever they initiated contact it was as if he was lending his strength to her. She was always grateful for it. Especially now, where they were about to meet his parents and she was a nervous wreck.

They stopped when they came face to face with one of the most beautifully matched pairs she had seen. The woman with long, dark hair and eyes and the man with the same attributes but darker skin were obviously Sasuke's parents. The woman exuded an aura of gentleness and kindness of a very capable mother. The man seemed cold and distant though. On the borderline of harsh. Realizing she had been staring, she flushed and quickly bowed to hide it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both. I am Sakura, Princess of the Leaf. Sasuke-kun has told me much about you." She smiled and the mother smiled back while the father nodded. '_Kun? Maybe_...' Mikoto found it a bit odd the princess was so close to her son. Then she inwardly sighed at how good they looked together. They brought out her romantic side. She decided to like Sakura at first sight. She bowed too, her husband following her.

"The pleasure is ours, Your Highness." Sakura looked a bit bashful. She never really liked the titles and formalities.

"Sakura is just fine. Was your trip tiresome?" They talked about light topics, the men choosing to stay silent. When they were almost out of topics to discuss Sakura offered them a tour of the palace. They accepted and Mikoto kept a close eye to her son's interaction with the princess. There was so much tension between them, mostly sexual, as well as emotional. It was so wonderful. She was reminded of the days Fugaku courted her. Too lost in her thoughts Mikoto only noticed they had stopped when her son spoke up.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, I have an announcement to make. Once the war is over and we win Konoha's King, Naruto, is going to assign me the position of the Leader of Otto. However, whether I get the position or not, one thing is certain; I am marrying Princess Sakura of the Leaf." Both parents donned a shocked expression until there was a squeal and Mikoto delved in and crushed her son into a hug. Then she pulled back, a tear forming.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Then she turned her focus to her future daughter in law. She was a bit moved to see her tearing up as well.

"What's wrong?" Sakura smiled up at her.

"I'm just happy you've accepted us." Mikoto knew she was right. The girl was a treasure her boy had found. She hugged her daughter tight as she hugged her back. Her daughter! This was more than any mother could ask for. Both of her sons were happy with their beloved women and were successful. Fugaku was still a bit stunned but he said they had his blessings and shook both of their hands.

The elder couple retired for the evening while the younger ventured into the city.

* * *

**Oh look! There is some development!**

**Haha jk.**

**Or am I?**

**You can tell me on your review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoots, final chapter.**

**My baby is complete. Finally!**

**Anyway there won't be a war chapter or sequel because the author doesn't know a fig about how to write action so let's just leave the outcome to you, my lovely readers.**

* * *

Sasuke didn't tell her where they were going but Sakura knew she could trust him with her life. They headed back to the palace when it started getting too dark. Sasuke led her to the dining room where he proceeded to treat her to a '_celebrationary__ dinner_'. She looked at him questioningly, her almond-shaped gaze pinning him.

"Celebration? What for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my parents giving us their blessing isn't enough?" She blushed for some unknown reason. She then shook her head, the locks that had escaped her elegant bun, dancing lightly.

"Iie, I just didn't think of it like that." He didn't continue, instead he focused on the plate of yakisoba he had. They ate their meal silently and then took their way back to their quarters.

On the way Sasuke had been thinking a lot about Naruto's offer and he realized he might die on the battlefield. He didn't want to think about it but it was a possibility. A damn high one.

He glanced at the woman beside him.

He just couldn't die without experiencing her warmth.

His hand moved from her back to her shoulder where he gently stopped her. Sakura felt the pressure and turned just in time for him to capture her lips in a hard kiss. She gave in instantly, pressing back just as forcefully. She was so willing and in his grasp. He ended the kiss and silently took her hand.

Wordlessly he led them to his chamber where he gently pushed her in, secured the door and turned to face her. His eyes were piercing as he took in her ravenous curves. He settled to stare at her eyes, those vibrant pools of green that drew him in from the start. She glanced away, her cheeks flaming.

"Um.. About my mizuage.." She trailed, her voice small. Sasuke smirked at her innocence. He waited for her, purposely, just to see her blush darken. She stuttered and couldn't even complete the sentence without a glance downwards. Even though he wanted to tease her a little more it was too stimulating watching her struggle, her cheeks a rosy hue.

Sakura wanted to tell him that they should wait a bit more. She wasn't sure she was ready. Besides they were supposed to do 'that' when they consummated their marriage.

A hand, rough and calloused, found her chin and lifted it enough for their eyes to meet. His eyes were glazed and half-lidded. Heat collected at the apex of her thighs. He leaned in to whisper her name onto her ear. She felt goosebumps travel over her body, her nipples hardening. His hand moved to the back of her neck, tilting it sideways.

He watched her passionate reactions to his ministrations. She was already squirming. God he couldn't wait to lay her down. His tongue darted out to taste the luxurious expanse of her neck as her hands gripped his haori and a sigh escaped her. His other hand snaked around her waist, gluing their bodies together. He fit perfectly on her.

Sakura could feel every hard ridge and plane of his body. Along with a hard appendage poking her stomach. Instead of disgust or fear the only thing she felt was a throbbing sensation between her thighs and a clenching in her stomach. She gulped. Were they actually going to-

"Sakura." Her head snapped up to meet his gaze and he let out a chuckle. "You think too much." His lips descended on hers and she let herself go with a sigh. His hands snaked around her to meet on the small of her back. Hers settled down on his shoulders as they continued to kiss.

His right hand gently trailed upwards toward her obi and he skilfully untied it. Realising her kimono had fallen open, a gasp escaped her and he took his chance. His tongue filled her mouth as he swept it around, memorising every corner of her mouth. Their breathing became heavier, their hands twitching to touch more.

Sasuke broke the kiss and started lavishing her neck with little pecks and licks. His hands begun their exploration by slowly tracing the front of her silk kimono. A hand snuck inside to feel her bare skin. He almost groaned. Her skin was softer and smoother than the kimono and he unconsciously lightened his touch.

He ghosted over her nipple and a sigh escaped her. The same hand removed the garment from her dainty shoulders while the other mirrored it. His hands dragged it down her arms, caressing them. She tightened her grip on his shoulders when she heard the thump of the cloth.

She bit her lip. She was naked before him but his eyes stayed glued to her face. Did he find her body so unattractive he wouldn't even look at it?

His once calm gaze was filled with awe as he traced a fiery path down her body. Oh. Her thighs clenched together on instinct as the dull ache between them intensified. His eyes glanced at them and he felt his own need pulsing. He licked his lips. _Oh_. His hands went to his obi but they were stopped but smaller ones. He looked at her questioningly.

"Let me." His eyes widened a fraction before he smirked. This woman would never cease to amaze him. He watched her like a predator as her small hands made quick work of his kimono shirt. She let them rest on his chest as she stared at it. She had seen it once more at the dojo but it was from a distance.

Now that he was a hair's breath away she could see the scars adorning it as well as the very defined muscles. Out of sheer curiosity her fingers caressed the skin on his stomach. She saw his jaw harden and his eyes flash dangerously.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The little minx had managed to arouse him greatly and thus with the speed and grace of a warrior he picked her up. She cried out in surprise as he dropped her to the futon. His hands travelled on her torso studiously avoiding her perky breasts. She whined and he gave in. A small moan was heard when he cupped her breasts. As he had suspected from the beginning the round globes fit perfectly on his hands. He fondled them, feeling them bounce on his hands.

Sakura looked at the man above her playing with her breasts. He was straddling her naked body, his torso bare, his fingers pinching her nipples. She moaned again, the feeling arousing her. His right hand, no longer content, moved south to the pink thatch of curls that hid her from him. His finger trailed down her bikini line teasingly as the other fingers joined in their search for her pearl.

She twitched when his tongue licked her nipple and then clamped down on it, sucking gently. The feeling of his hands and mouth on her skin was wonderful but.. she wanted to touch him too. Her hands, once fisting the sheets beneath her, buried themselves in his silky hair. Sasuke let out a content sigh when her hands started massaging his scalp.

The hand that was tracing her hip slowly moved inwards. He was met with soft, short hair and his middle finger gently drew a line up her slit. She gasped and, out of instinct, her hands tightened on his scalp. He grunted when he felt her pull his hair. If she did this when only his hands and mouth were into play he couldn't begin to think what she would do if he added another member to the equation. Said member twitched in anticipation as he continued to lave her nipple.

His finger started rubbing at her entrance more vigorously and his mouth started paying attention to her neck, leaving small bites and sucks that would mark her as his. His left leg moved to rest with the other, his outer thighs nudging her inner thighs apart. She complied, opening her legs slightly to make room for him.

Sasuke kissed her as his long finger plunged inside her. She gasped and he shoved his tongue in her mouth, silencing her. He loved hearing her moans but if someone were to pass they would surely hear them. He didn't want that.

A small groan made it's way out when he felt her inner walls around his finger. He throbbed in anticipation as his other hand discarded his hakama and fundoshi with lightning speed. Now that his member was free from its confinements he breathed a little easier.

Sakura heard the rustling of cloth but her mind was too muddled by his finger's ministrations to register the sound. Small moans kept escaping her as a second finger thrust inside her. Her long legs naturally widened to allow him easier movement. Sasuke found her little nub with his thumb and slowly started rubbing it, circling his finger around it, while his other two fingers worked on her tight core.

Sakura threw her head back, the pleasure too stimulating, and released a whimper of his name.

A few drops of her nectar hesitantly made their way to his fingers and he understood that she was close. With skill he quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue. Sakura's gasp turned into a flurry of multiple moans as his tongue worked it's magic. The muscle kept swirling around her walls creating a slight imitation of the real action.

"Sakura." Kami... the way he whispered her name in that low, baritone voice made her innards shake and she bit her knuckle as she came, the orgasmic fluids basking her thighs and soaking the sheets below.

He licked his lips, her juices trailing down his chin. She tasted like honey, he concluded. As Sakura came down from her orgasmic high she noticed Sasuke staring at her, his breathing heavy, his eyes dark and penetrating. The feeling on her stomach returned, although more mild this time.

He hovered above her, between her legs and she felt something hard poking at her center. Her hands caressed his cheeks as she brought him down for a kiss. The short peck was enough to reassure him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"If it hurts bite me." He hardened the kiss and his tongue invaded her mouth as his member thrust in with one powerful push. She didn't bite him but her nails left claw-like marks on his shoulders. Blood trickled down his back but he didn't mind. The only thing he could focus right now was her walls clamping down on him like vines. Then he noticed how she trembled beneath him and he felt like an asshole for hurting her so much.

He spread tiny kisses all over her face to distract her, to apologize for hurting her and his hands fisted the sheets for control. Sakura's eyes welled up at the pain but she was determined not to let them fall. She felt him kiss her and smiled. She started kissing him back, letting him know she was okay. The pain was receding fast.

He felt so big inside her as he stretched her untainted walls. Sakura pecked his lips one last time before she let her head fall back to her pillow. She closed her eyes and experimentally bucked her hips up. Sasuke groaned at the action. One of his hands took hold of her thigh while the other slowly made it's way down her breast.

Sakura's stomach clenched when his fingers rubbed her nub. How could he do this?! As his hands continued to pleasure her he drew himself out just a little bit. She almost winced but it was replaced by a moan when she felt his mouth on her nipple sucking heartily. Sasuke repeated the motion a few times and only for a few centimeters before he heard her let out more pleasurable sounds.

His pace quickened and his thrusts elongated as he made sure she wasn't in pain anymore. He reached her deepest part and his hands braced themselves beside her head. Hers, still on his shoulders, now fell to his back as she held her to him. His head rested on the crook of her neck and he breathed in her scent.

"I'm inside you, Sakura." He pressed a little harder. "Can you feel it?" Sakura's face flamed up at his choice of words.

"Don't say it like that, Sasuke-kun." He chuckled. She was still so innocent.

"Then what should I say?" He breathed in her ear teasingly.

"Nothing. Please... Just continue." She clenched her walls around him and he grunted.

"As you wish." His voice was a tad shaky from the force he used to control himself. He started out slowly, keeping in mind not to go wild. A few thrusts later she begun to call out his name and he, feeling his control shake dangerously, cut himself loose.

He pounded into her, his thrusts fast and hard, as she kept saying his name over and over like a mantra. Her legs hooked on his hips and she met his every move. Sasuke let out a heavy groan at the position and the feeling of her, now tighter more wet, walls. Sakura couldn't believe the onslaught of pleasure that he brought her. With every thrust he hit that special place deep inside her and she moaned louder.

He straightened above her, hooking her legs to his waist and they both groaned at the new position. She watched him move above her like a predator eying his prey.

His rhythm was shaken when her walls started contracting hard around his manhood. Knowing she was close, his beat intensified the trusts more hard, less controlled. His lips found hers and he kissed her with passion as she screamed her release into his mouth. Feeling her so tight against him, he too gave in, white fluid slipping out of his head and into her womb as he exploded inside her with a grunt of her name.

Tired, he collapsed on her worn out body as they tried to catch their breaths. Sasuke quickly covered their exposed bodies with the donna as he turned on his side, scooping her into his arms. They shared light kisses here and there until he noticed she had closed her eyes. Knowing she was asleep he whispered into her ear.

"Aishiteru, Sakura. My Sakura." With a content sigh he let the sound of her soft breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Sasu-chan is so much of a Kuudere! But we loves him for that right precious?**

**Oh yes precious. We do loves him.**

**Hahaha Please do not mind my (not so) inner monologue.**

**This was my first lemon but I actually had fun writing it.**

**Tell me if I should post a chapter about the war.**

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


End file.
